fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Horhorta
|image= |kanji=トビー |rōmaji=''Tobī'' |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Lamia Scale |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Lyon Team Lamia Scale |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |status=Active |relatives=Family (deceased) |magic=Moon Drip |weapons=Paralysis Powder: Mega Jellyfish |manga debut=Chapter 27 |anime debut=Episode 12 |japanese voice=Daisuke Kishio |english voice=Chad Halbrook |image gallery=yes }} Toby Horhorta is a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and subsequently a member of Team Lyon. Appearance Toby is a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he’s got a pair of feline or canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which is coloured differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine or leonine muzzle. It’s not clear whether such features are meant to mirror a lion, a dog or a cat; however, it is known that they are merely decorative, as Toby himself said to Yuka Suzuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 26 He has got shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. Both of his biceps are adorned by tattoos, somehow reminiscent of runes: the right one bears several symbol placed one under the other, while the other is adorned by a single, more elaborated one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 25 The 7-years time skip doesn't seem to have changed Toby's appearance much, with the only differences being slightly more prominent muscles and an elongated face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 7 Toby is always seen bare-chested. He initially wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee: this depicted a stylized skull, bearing ears similar to Toby’s own ones, with a pair of bones crossed below it, most likely tibias. The whole symbol was highly reminiscent of a Jolly Roger. Toby had a red collar covered in hollow studs circling his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog. After the return of the Fairy Tail members who were stuck on Tenrou Island, Toby is shown wearing a pair of less loose pants, paired with a light belt which, on the front, bears a dark cloth with light edges hanging from it. Two semicircular, horizontal bands are secured to the cloth, attached to it on both sides by buttons, and covering Toby's legs from the ankles to the upper part of his thighs are dark leggins with light upper edges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 He seems to retain his old collar, but now added a long chain hanging on his chest, to which a dark sock with lighter parts is attached. Toby is completely unaware of the latter object's presence on himself, and thus goes around with one matching sock on his right foot, and his left foot bare, sporting no other footwear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 10-12 He's also shown with a pair of simple sunglasses kept on his forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-8 Personality Toby possesses some peculiar traits. He’s known for often saying “''Oooon''” casually, even when greeting others or as a comment of sort. He also has the tendency to angrily shout at others for the most trivial reasons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 25-26 He seems to be easily fooled, having been tricked by Natsu into pricking himself with his nails,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 4-5 but also proud and confident in his abilities: he openly claimed to be stronger than Yuka after the latter’s defeat,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 3 and when he does something wrong, he tries to stop it from spreading by asking whoever he told about it to not tell anyone else.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Page 15 He also appears to be somewhat sensitive, or maybe to easily grow attached to people, having been shown crying when Team Natsu left Galuna Island; while doing so, he claimed that he wasn’t, in fact, crying, likely due to his pride.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 9 Toby doesn't seem to be very smart, having no idea that the sock he'd been looking for three months was hanging on his own chest, declaring such fact his "super secret" and claiming to have hidden it from others despite it being obvious due to him walking around with one foot bare. Such matter puzzled him deeply, making him desperate; after recovering his longed sock, he was shown overflowing with tears of joy, which turned into tears of sadness when the sock itself was destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 11-14 History The only known history about him is that his family was one of the victims of the demon Deliora. It was for this reason that he joined up Lyon in the hope of destroying the demon once and for all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 7 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Toby is first seen accompanied by Yuka. The two are investigating the basement of the Moon Temple when Sherry arrives and tells them that intruders (Team Natsu) have infiltrated the island and defeated her pet rat, Angelica. The trio decided to look for the intruders before Reitei Lyon arrives with the objective to kill them since they saw Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 22-25 Toby, Yuka and Sherry failed to find the intruders. Reitei Lyon arrives and the three are seen accompanying him. Lyon inquires about Deliora and the Moon Drop ritual, and then orders the three to destroy the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 17-20 Just as the three were about to head out, Team Natsu reveals themselves and attacked. However, Lyon tells them to go and that he can take care of himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-11 He is seen together with Yuka and Sherry, on board Angelica who was carrying a giant container of acid jelly. Sherry orders Angelica to spill the jelly over the village but Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to save the villagers. With their plan failed, the three Mages decided to confront Team Natsu on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-19 As the Mages prepare to fight, the villagers leaves the village carrying the unconscious Gray. Sherry and Angelica went after them, while Lucy was accidentally caught by Angelica's claw. Trying to make Angelica stop, Lucy tickles her causing the three of them to fall to the forest. Happy went after them, leaving Natsu to take on Yuka and Toby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 2-7 Yuka tells Toby to stand down, wanting to battle Natsu alone only to lose in the end.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 12-20 Toby proceeds to fight against Natsu next, claiming himself much stronger then Yuka. However, he is stupidly tricked into rubbing his head with his paralyzing nails and ends up knocking himself out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 3-5 Toby later recover and reports to Lyon of Sherry Blendy and Yuka's defeats before Natsu tilts the ruins they're in to keep the ritual from happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 15-20 However Zalty, another of Lyon's allies, re-tilts the ruins back into position.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 11-12 As Natsu and later Gray Fullbuster battle Lyon, Toby initiates and complete the ritual despite the fact it take more then one person to do it. Since the ritual is nearly finished though, his power is more then enough.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 18 Erza Scarlet tries to stop him but its too late as the moon drip begins to melt the ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 17-19 As Erza holds him at sword-point, Toby tells them that the reason for all of this was to avenge their families that had been the victims of Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 7-8 Toby, together with Team Lyon, is seen watching as Team Natsu leaves the island. Toby is seen crying while Lyon is asking Sherry about guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Toby, together with Yuka, Lyon and Sherry, appeared in an edition of Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 2 Toby along with Lyon, Sherry and Yuka Suzuki, appear in a short panel watching Gray and Juvia Lockser in the Fantasia festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 X791 arc Toby comes over to Fairy Tail along with Lyon, Jura, Sherry, and Yuka and is glad over the safe return of all the Fairy Tail Mages who disappeared on Tenrou Island seven years ago. When Lucy asks if Blue Pegasus has become the most powerful guild in Fiore after she is informed Lamia Scale is number two, Toby gets mad shouting that of course they aren't.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-8 At the Grand Magic Games Toby is part of Team Lamia Scale, along with Lyon, Yuka, Jura, and Sherry's cousin, Chelia. Toby is chosen to fight Kurohebi of Raven Tail after the results of the Chariot event. Toby immediately goes on the attack but is surprised when his opponent dodges the move and disappears. When Kurohebi reappears, Toby is struck by his Sand Rebellion attack and sent flying. After recovering, Toby comments on Kurohebi's strength and his 'cool' name. However, upon discovering that his opponents given name is not Kurohebi, Toby goes into a rage, attacking the Raven Tail mage and demanding that he tells him his name in a wager if he reveals his secret in return. Interested, Kurohebi agrees and near instantly defeats Toby. When the victor asks what his secret was, a tearful Toby tells him that he had lost his sock and had been trying to find it for the past three months, not being able to tell anyone of his loss. When a surprised Kurohebi points to his chest to indicate the location of the missing article, Toby cries tears of joy and thanks Kurohebi, calling him a good person. When Kurohebi reaches out, Toby, thinking that he means to shake his hand, reaches out in response, only to have his opponent take his sock away and tear it to pieces. Toby cries in distress while Kurohebi mocks his loss, taking pleasure in the act of destroying his precious thing. Magic and Abilities Toby's Paralysis Nails.JPG|Toby's elongated nails Toby readying Moon Drip.jpg|Toby performing Moon Drip Moon Drip (月の滴 (ムーンュー・ドリップ) Tsuki no Shizuku (Mūnū Dorippu)): After the acolytes Lyon was using to perform such spell couldn't continue, Toby was shown taking their place. Moon Drip is known for using the power from the moon to nullify Magic; it was powerful enough to dispel even Ur's Iced Shell. Nails Growing: Living up to his animal theme, Toby is capable of elongating his fingernails and turning them sharp, something which makes them similar to claws. Combining them with his special Paralysis Powder: Mega Jellyfish, Toby can shock and paralyze his opponents on contact. Due to this, his fighting style seems to rely around melee combat, with him lunging at his opponents and trying to slash them with his nails.Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Magazine Enhanced Durability: Toby has proven himself to be quite durable, receiving a powerful headbutt from Natsu, something which sent him to the ground, and gaily jumping back up moments after with no visible injury on himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 8-10 He was also shown enduring a casual burst of flames from Natsu without much trouble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 11-12 Equipment Paralysis Powder: Mega Jellyfish: Toby uses this special paralyzing powder to cover his nails and with it attacks his target. The powder is able to shock and paralyze whoever he touches with them. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Toby appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His tagline in the game is: "Most embarrassing defeat ever." He has no element and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Mahi Tsume:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Mahi Renda:' Cost 2 MP, Toby must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. *'Super Mega Claw:' Cost 3 MP, Toby must be at lv36 to purchase it in the shop. *'Thunder Giga Claw:' Cost 4 MP, Toby must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel vs. Yuka Suzuki & Toby *Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Lamia Scale members